What It Is To Burn
by rxckstr
Summary: Kambri is the newest Cullen. Esme & Carlisle adopt her after learning she's half human/half vampire. Emmett begins to have feelings for his new sister? M for future sex. FORMERLY IT'S JUST WHAT SHE'S ALWAYS NEEDED!
1. Welcome Home,I think

**A/N: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT...I DO OWN KAMBRI AND TAMMY THOUGH! :D**

**DON'T BOTH SUEING ME! ALL YOU WILL GET IS AN EMPTY DR. PEPPER CAN AND HALF EATEN BAG OF DORITOS!**

I stared at the walls, adjusting to them. I hadn't had walls that were  
my own since I was a child. The mocha and cappichino colors I loved. How  
had they known. Edward obviously. I walked to the window and cracked it  
to let the night breeze in, then returned to the bed & climbed under the  
white and cream colored sheets and comforter of the bed they had  
prepared for me. The Cullens. My family. Well, new family. I've never have one.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." I said, pulling the blankets over me.

Esme's entered wearing black silk pajamas with matching robe. I smiled  
as she sat on the edge of the bed next to me.

"Kambri, is there anything else I can get you, dear? More blankets  
perhaps?"

"No thank you, Mrs. Cullen. I'm fine." I smiled.

"Honey, please, call me Esme, and perhaps over time you can call  
me...mom."

Mom. How I'd always longed for someone to call Mom. I smiled.

"Perhaps with time."

"Well you sleep dear. Carlisle and I are down the hall if you need us,  
and Alice and Jasper are two doors down on the left."

"Thank you Esme."

She hugged me gently and stood to leave.

"Oh, one more thing." I said, softly.

"Yes dear?"

"When will I get to meet the rest of my family?" I asked.

"You'll meet Edward, Bella and Nessie in the morning. They were very  
excited to have you here. And Emmett, well that's hard to say. He's  
being difficult at this time. He'll come around eventually. Now get some  
sleep, you've got school tomorrow."

I smile as she turned off the light. I turned to the large window and  
looked out at the scenery in the moon light. It was beautiful...I was  
definitly going to like it here.

*EMPOV*

I watched her sleep through the window, as I sat in a tree thinking  
about things. About my Rosalie making the choice to leave. She had loved  
me at one point but what had changed. I watched as a breeze blew through  
the cracked window, causing her to shiver and pull the blankets up  
further.

"Emmett! What are you doing?"

I looked down and found Jasper on his way up.

"Care to tell me why you're staring at our newest addition? She's not  
edible!" he asked.

"I don't want to eat her! I just want to know why they brought her  
here!"

"Because she needed a home!"

"Are you sure it wasn't to replace the daughter they lost?"

"Emmett, I know you're upset about Rose leaving, but don't take that out  
on her and the family! She didn't do anything!"

"I know! I just can't bring myself to talk to her. Im afraid I'll hurt  
her feelings."

Suddenly I felt calm and accepting of the new girl.

"Stop it Jasper! That's not fair!" I growled, lowly.

"Do you love Carlisle and Esme?"

"Of course! They've given us everything we could ever imagine..." I  
sighed, as Kambri shifted away from the window and turned her back to  
us.

"Then just give her a chance. You might just like her...or maybe that's what you're afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of the little half human." I laughed, shaking the tree.

"Okay, well Alice is prepared to make Kambri her and Bella's new best  
friend."

"And that surprises you?"

"Well she saw other things but wouldn't tell me the details."

"So where's her family? She has to have at least a dad somewhere?"

"She doesn't have a family. She's just been in a Catholic type of  
orphanage. The same janitor that changed Alice found her there. He found Carlisle and told him about her. She's like me. She can manipulate emotions. She can make you feel what she wants, but she can make you feel what she feels by touching you. I can feel her even if she's not touching me, though." Jasper said.

I sat and though for a moment. Carlisle had always been so caring and  
giving, I guess it didn't surprise me that he would taking in someone  
like Nessie. She seemed nice...maybe I should give her a shot.  
My thoughts were shattered as Jasper and I turned hearing a terrified  
scream. Kambri was twisting and shaking in fear.

"Nightmare..." Jasper said, shifting uncomfortably.

The lights came on and Esme rushed in as Carlisle shook her awake.  
Kambri's eyes opened an tear flowed freely down her cheeks. Esme held  
her closely & soothed her fear.

"Kambri, its alright...you're safe here." Carlisle brushed the hair from  
her face.

Alice's tiny frame entered the room & settled with the others. They  
stayed for a long time before Kambri's eyes were closed.

"I'll stay with her." Alice offered.

Esme nodded, and kissed Kambri's forehead as she exited.

**

KPOV

"Feeling better this morning?" Alice smiled, taking a spot beside me.

"Oh, a little." I nodded.

"Honey! If you're still tired you can go back to bed! We can just enroll  
you for school tomorrow!"

"No...its fine . Really!" I nodded.

Emmett came in and sat at the table across the kitchen.

"Emmett, will you take Kambri to school so that Carlisle can register  
her?"

I looked at Emmett nervously, across the kitchen as Esme placed a bowl  
of eggs, pancakes and hashbrowns in front of me.

"Yeah, fine." He nodded.

I ate quietly while Emmett changed clothes and showered. As soon as I  
was done he had his keys and was out the door. I smiled at Esme as I  
picked up my back pack.

"Have a nice first day. Try to make some friends!" she said, hugging  
me.

"I'll try." I nodded, walking out as Emmett pulled up in his jeep.

I tried to climb into the massive car, but failed miserably. Emmett got  
out and ran around to lift me inside. We sat quietly as we drove. I  
looked out the window as snow fell in a neat blanket on either side of  
the road. I looked at Emmett, hoping he would talk to me. He didn't.  
Soon we pulled up at the high school. It was different from what I was used to. Emmett pulled up to the front of the school and got out.  
That's when everyone stopped and stared. He set me gently on the ground  
and everyones eyes were on me.

"What's Emmett Cullen doing here?"  
"Who is that?"  
"Did the Cullens adopt another outcast?"

I pulled my hood over my head and looked at the ground and began to walk  
toward the front doors.

"Kambri!" Emmett's voice echoed.

I looked back and he motioned for me to come back to him, with a smirk  
on his face. I looked around as everyone stared and wandered back in his  
direction. He leaned close to my face and touched my shoulder.

"Don't listen to them. They're going to say what they want, but don't  
worry about them. Just had a good first day."

I smiled and nodded. He winked at me as Carlisle pulled into a spot.  
Moments later he was at my side.

"Thank you for bringing her." Carlisle said.

"No problem." Emmett said, getting back in his jeep.

I walked with Carlisle into the building.

"Hi Dr. Cullen!" A girl called, walking towards us.

She was short like me, and had brownish, blonde hair that fell in perfect ringlets around her face.

"Hi Tammy! How are you today?" Carlisle shook her hand. "Kambri this is  
Tammy, I work with her father at the hospital. Tammy, this is Kambri,  
the newst edition to my family."

"Hi, nice to meet you." I smiled.

"I can show you around! Its really not that hard!" Tammy beamed.

"Um, sure." I nodded.

"Great, lets get you registered & you two can get to know each other!"  
Carlisle said, ushering us towards the office.

"Hello Dr. Cullen, what brings you here." The lady at the fron asked.

The name on her desk read Ms. Cope.

"My newest daughter, Kambri Faith Cullen." Carlisle smiled, proudly.

"Oh, I bet she's as brilliant as your other children!" Ms. Cope responed, handing him some paperwork.

Tammy and I sat in the chairs next to the doors.

"So Kambri! Where are you from?" She asked.

"Oh I was born in California."

"Really? It must be a major change here then!"

"Oh yeah...much colder." I nodded.

"You'll like it here though!"

"I hope so." I said as Carlisle turned to hand me a schedual.

"Just have all your teachers sign this and bring it back to at  
the end of the day. One of your brothers will be waiting for you this  
afternoon."

"Okay." I said, standing.

"Esme and I will meet you at the house and we can go out to eat."

"Sounds good." I agreed.

He hugged me. "Have a good day. Tammy, don't let her get lost!"

"I won't Dr. Cullen!" Tammy said, flashing a smile.

Carlisle exited the office and Tammy took my schedual to examine it.

"I tried to get you two in some of the same classes." said.

"Thank you! That'll be a huge help!" I smiled, as Tammy and I entered the hallway.

"We have Biology, English, Creative Writing, History and Lunch  
together!" Tammy handed my schedual back to me as we entere our first  
period together.

I approached the teacher and handed him the piece of paper.

"Oh yes, class, this is Kambri Cullen, Dr. Cullen's daughter. Welcome to  
Creative Writing."

Everyones eyes were on me as I passed them. I took the desk next to  
Tammy's.

"I thought Dr. Cullen only had the five that already graduated." A red  
headed girl scoffed.

"Shut it, Tristin!" Tammy rolled her eyes.

"You're the one hanging out with another Cullen outcast!" Tristin  
glared, turning in her seat.

I did my best not to rip her throat out.

By the end of the day I just wanted to go home and hide. I was tired of being stared at.  
Tammy walked with me into the rain  
while I waited for my ride. I looked at my watch. Maybe they were just running  
late. 45 minutes later Tammy reached in her purse.

"Come on, I'll take you home!" She said, finding her keys.

"No, actually, can you just run me by the hospital! I'll just wait for  
Carlisle to get off work." I said, following her to her car.


	2. Bonding? Maybe

Music played softly from Kambri's room as I approached it. I stood for a moment going oer what I would say to her. How could I possible explain forgetting about her? Well technically I hadn't forgotten, only sidetracked. Maybe if thoughts of Rosaie would disappear maybe I could actually have a life. Esme passed me in the hallway. She gave a disappointed look as she continued on her way. I turned my attention back to Kambri and knocked on the door.

"Um...yeah?" She said, almost confused.

"Hey, uh, it's Emmett...can I come in?" I asked.

I heard her small converse it the ground and move towards the door. It opened and there she was. Her eyes were red. She'd been crying because of me. She crossed her arms and looked up.

"What do you want Emmett?" Her soft voice cracked.

"Did I make you cry?" I asked.

"Well, what better way to tell someone you don't want them in your family than to abandon them?" She said, visibly upset.

"Kam...No! That's not it at all! I never meant to abandon you! I got sidetracked with something else and..."

This wasn't helping. She reached up with the sleeve of her black shirt and wiped a tear from her eyes.

"I'm really sorry Kambri. Please don't think that I don't want you here! We all want you here!"

She sighed, looking back at her room, "You can come in...if you want."

I smirked and entered her room. She sat down on her computer chair and I sat across from her on her bed. I noticed she was smiling now. Why was she smiling? What had I don't to make her smile?

"I like your smile." I admitted.

"Oh...um..thanks." She shyly covered the lower half of her face.

The song that was playing changed to something from the 80's. Kambri quickly turned in horror and turned off her sound system. I laughed and leaned back on her bed. She turned around, her face red with embarrassment.

"Were you even born when that song came out?" I smirked.

"I don't know, probably." She shrugged.

"Wait...you don't know when you were born?" I sat up, raising an eyebrow.

"Um...no, not exactly. I know was born on New Year's Day though." She shrugged. "When were you born?"

"Um...1915...I'm old." I said.

She laughed, "Yeah a little bit."

Her hazel eyes were no longer bloodshot and red. She ran her hand through her dark brown, almost black, hair.

"What about the others...how old are they?"

"Older than you." I smirked again.

She smiled, "Come on Emmett!"

"Um...Carlisle is much older than the rest of us. He was born in the 1640's. Esme was born in the late 1800's technically she's younger than Jasper, he was born in 1843. She just got turned at a later age than he did. Edward and Alice were born in 1901 and Me and Rosal....Um...I was born in 1915. So that makes you...Baby Sister."

Kambri laughed and shook her head.

"What?" I asked.

"Sister...that's something I've never been before...or a daughter...or an aunt...I got it all at once."

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll be great at all those things." I reassured her.

There was a knock at the door. We both looked as Esme stuck her head in.

"Hi!" Kambri smiled.

"Hey, nice to see you two are bonding."

"Um, yeah, kinda." I nodded.

"So, are you hungry? I know Emmett has already eaten...but did you want anything...?"

"Um, I don't really drink..." She almost struggled with the word. "blood..."

"We can go get you some food if you'd like, or I can make you something. We're stocked with food now that we have you and Renesmee." Esme said. "I can make you something big if you'd like, Renesmee's having mac and cheese."

"I'll have some too." Kambri smiled again.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, that sounds great right now." She nodded.

"Alright, well I'll bring it up to you." Esme beamed.

She really loved having Kam here. It had been awhile since anyone would let her baby them. I could see how Kambri would enjoy it. She had never had a mother, but Esme was definitly the best.

"You're lucky." I said, laying back on one of Kambri's pillows.

"Why is that?" Kambri raised an eyebrow.

"You're one of us, and with that comes Esme. She the best mother any of us could have asked for. Of course we all remember our biological parents, but for the last 80 years, Esme's done a great job. And from the look on her face, she's really happy to have you as a daugher."

"What about you? Are you a good brother to the rest of them?"

"Of course! I'm pretty sure that if I hadn't been there a few times, some of them would have been ripped apart." I laughed, thinking about the ordeal with James and Victoria. "I ripped this guy to shreds once because he wanted to kill Bella. Then his crazy girlfriend came back to get revenge...that was a nice battle. Oh and after Nessie was born...the Volturi came because they thought she was an imortal child...I would have gone to war for her. Any of them actually, and now you...."

I looked up, hearing the door opened. Esme had returned with a bowl of mac and cheese and glass of milk.

"It's a little hot, so be careful not to burn yourself." Esme smiled.

Kambri tucked her dark hair behind her ears and smiled, "Thanks, it look amazing."

Esme smiled, touching Kambri's face, "I'm so glad you're here. This is your home now so feel free to come and go whenever you want. Help yourself to anyting in the kitchen. And feel free to pick on your big brothers, they need it every now and then."

I laughed, "Yeah, because Jasper and I will pick on you for sure!"

"Well I'll leave you two, but Alice would really like to spend some time with you! Maybe you two can go shopping this weekend. And I think it would be nice for you to talk to Jasper also, seeing as you two have something in common."

"Yeah, I'd love to spend time with both of them." Kambri nodded,

"Good! Now I'll leave you two to continue." Esme beamed.

She leaned down and kissed Kambri's forehead before leaving. Kambri turned her attention to the bowl of yellow mush. Of course it didn't appeal to me...definilty not made of Grizzly. She picked up the spoon and scooped a large amount into her mouth.

"Slow down, we can't have you choking to death!" I joked.

She swallowed, "When is the last time you had Mac and Cheese? It's delicious!"

"Um...never."

"You missed out!" She laughed.

"I highly doubt it."

I turned to look out her window as Edward's Volvo pulled up. I jumped up and grabbed her arm.

"Come on!"

She raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"Edward's here! You have to meet Nessie!"

"Um...okay." She stood and began to walk towards the door.

I grabbed her, picked her up over my shoulder and ran down the stairs. Just in time, the door opened and they entered. Jasper and Alice were on the couch looking at me funny, as were Carlisle and Esme. Edward entered carrying Nesse and Bella followed.

"I think to blood is going to my head...." Kambri said, punching my ass.

"Hey!" I said, looking back at her as she hung upside down over my shoulder.

"Um, isn't it a little to soon to be abusing her?" Bella raised an eyebrow.

"Well, how long did I wait before abusing you" I smirked.

"At least a week." Bella responded.

I shrugged and set Kambri on her feet. She wobbled a little, feeling dizzy.

"Kambri, this is your brother Edward." Carlisle gestured.

"Hi..." Kambri said shyly.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you. Welcome to our family. This is my wife, Bella."

Bella stepped forward to hug Kambri, "We're glad to have you."

Bella stepped back and Edward stepped forward with Nesse, "And this is our daughter, Renesmee. She's half vampire, half human, like you."

"Hi Renesmee." Kam smiled, waving.

Renesmee looked at Bella for reasurrance. Bella nodded. Renesmee turned her attention back to Kambri.

"My name is Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Who are you?"

"I'm Kambri."

"This is your aunt Nessie. She's like you." Edward smiled.

"Like Aunt Alice?"

"Yes, like Aunt Alice."

"Oh, she's pretty."

Kambri blushed, trying to hide behind her hair. Everyone laughed softly.

"How about some dinner Nessie?" Esme asked.

"Mac and Cheesee!!!" Nessie squealed.

Edward put her down and she ran into the kitchen. Esme and Bella followed.

**A/N: SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! It's kind of short, and not the best thing I've written, but I wanted to get it done for you guys! :p Thanks for the reviews! :D**


	3. Amusing Night

I entered the living room on my way to my bedroom. Emmett lay sprawled on his back on the floor with Nessie on top of him.

"I win!" She giggled.

"Okay, okay, you win!" He laughed, sitting up and placing her on his lap.

They both looked at me, both with huge smiles, accented by their dimples. Nessie's cheeks were red from laughing so hard.

"We're wrestling Aunt Kambri!" Nessie said, standing up.

"Really? And did you win?" I asked, kneeling infront of her.

"Yes! Four times!"

"Four times?" I tried my best to sound surprised.

"Yes! Uncle Emmett can't beat me!"

"Well, I can see how that could happen." I smirked looking at Emmett.

Bella called Nessie from the kitchen.

"Go see your mom." Emmett said, and with that Nessie bolted into the kitchen.

I turned my attention to the bulky muscle that was Emmett, "She kicked your ass huh?"

"I let her win!" He responded.

"Oh, I bet you did!"

"She's a year old, theres no way she can beat me!" He protested.

"I'm sure. She looks like she can take you."

"There's no way! I'd break her in half!"

"Uh-huh. Sure." I laughed, sitting on the couch.

"Must you be difficult."

"I wouldn't be me if I wasn't." I shrugged.

Emmett stood up and dusted off his white shirt and jeans as Bella and Edward entered with Nessie bundled up in a heavy jacket. She ran and jumped into Emmett's arms.

"Bye Uncle Emmett! I see you tomorrow!" She said, hugging him tightly.

"Okay kid, love you." He kissed her forehead and set her down.

"Love you to!" She said, running to the front door.

"Bye Kambri, we'll see you tomorrow." Edward waved as he and Bella exited the house.

I waved back. They closed the door and I returned to Emmett who was still standing in the middle of the room. His arms were now crossed and he was stairing at the window. I looked for myself,...he was watching Nessie. His eyes didn't move from her until Edward closed the door and she was out of his view. He then looked down at his hands for a moment. It was as though he didn't want her leave...he wanted her to stay. He sighed softly.

"She'll be back tomorrow." I said.

"Oh...nah, I'm fine." He faked a smile.

"If you were, you wouldn't have that look on your face, and you wouldn't look at her that way." I responded.

"What way?"

"Like you're heart breaks everytime she leaves, are you in love with a baby?" I smirked.

"No...it's just that she's the only person that get excited to see me anymore. She runs into my arms everytime she comes over, she practically demands my attention."

"She'll be back tomorrow." I shrugged.

Esme and Carlisle came around the corner as Emmett sat beside me.

"Hey you two, we're going out of town this weekend for a convention, Alice and Jasper will be here. Do you think you'll be okay Kambri?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I said, looking at Emmett. "I've got him, he said he'd look after me."

"Well, you couldn't have anyone better, in addition to Alice and Jasper." Carlisle said.

"It's just babysitting Bella." Emmett shrugged.

I elbowed him. Bad idea...it hurt. "Owww..."

He looked over, "What happen? I felt a faint nudge. Did you just hit me?"

I scowled as Esme came over to inspect me. My elbow was red and throbbing. I stuck out my bottom lip and looked at Emmett. He grinned.

"It's not broken, but it will probably bruise." She said, smacking Emmett's arm.

"What? I didn't do anything!" He protested.

"It doesn't matter! You probably will while we're gone!"

I laughed, eyeing him. He rolled his eyes and flipped on the TV.

"We're going to pack, you two play nice!" Carlisle smiled, heading upstairs with Esme.

I nodded, and turned back to Emmett.

"So what is there to do for fun? Nothing?"

"Pretty much! You live in Forks, Washington. There's always Seattle. Plenty to do there."

"Hm, never been. There's plenty to do in L.A. though." I shrugged.

"You've never been to Seattle? Wow, I'll have to take you!"

"Really? That would be awesome."

"Seriously, I'll take you. Me and Jasper were wanting to see this new Vampire Horror movie this weekend anyway. We can take you and show you around Seattle, and then we can catch the movie."

"Sounds awesome!" I smiled. "And why would you want to see a vampire movie anyway?"

"To make fun of it." Emmett grinned.

"Okay, I guess." I sighed, making myself comfortable across from him.

I watched Deal Or No Deal with him for a while. I laughed to myself a couple of times as he yelled at the poor guy trying to win a million dollars.

"NUMBER 12! COME ON! THAT'S WHERE IT IS!!!" He yelled.

"Let's go with number 6, Howie." The contestant said.

"YOU SIR, ARE AN IDIOT!" Emmett growled.

I laughed, as the case was opened, and $500,000 was inside.

"I told him! Didn't I tell him, Kambri? Didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did." I nodded, humoring him.

It was adorible how he scowled at the poor guy on tv. Not that his yelling would do much good, it was definilty entertaining.

"SERIOUSLY? REALLY? I WANT TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT AND SUCK YOU DRY!" Emmett roared, annoyed with contestant.

Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Jasper were in the living room withing seconds, concerned. I looked at them, and back to Emmett.

"Is everything okay?" Carlisle asked, cautiously.

"Yeah, he's just irritated with that guy." I said, pointing to the screen.

"Oh, well...try to control yourself, Emmett." Esme forced a smile.

I laughed a little more to myself, as Esme and Carlisle retreated to their room. Emmett sat back down on the couch with me, and grinned. I smiled back and returned to Deal Or No Deal.

"I'm telling you if he doesn't pick win more than $25,000, I'm going to track him down and kill him." Emmett sighed, angrily.

"I'll keep your secret." I smirked, amused.

****************************************************************************************************************

**A/N: I'm starting this new thing, I've always wanted to put it in my stories. **

**After each chapter, at the bottom I'm putting a song that reflects how Kambri and Emmett feel about eachother. It will be starting next chapter!**

**Review perhaps?**


	4. Touchy Subjects

I flipped through the channels, bored. There was nothing on and it was getting late. I hated the hours between 10pm and 9 am, there was nothing on. I sighed, leaning my head back on the couch. Esme's footsteps caused me to turn to the stairs. She was dressed for bed, not that she ever slept. She smiled and approached me.

"I'm going to miss you while I'm gone." She said, softly.

"I'll miss you too." I responded as she hugged me.

"Promise me you'll protect her while we're away." She motioned towards Kambri.

I had forgotten she was there. Her eyes were closed, and her breathing had slowed. She was sleeping. She looked to angelic and fragile. I definitly wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"I swear on my life, she'll be in one piece when you get back. And if she's not...it's Jasper's fault." I grinned.

Esme laughed softly, "Maybe we should get her to bed."

"I'll get her." I carefully stood, not wanting to wake her.

She was light as a feather in my arms as I carried her up the stairs, Esme not far behind. She opened the door and I carried her to her oversized bed and lay her down gently. She shifted a bit, but finally settled in a comfortable position. Esme covered her with a blanket and brushed her hand over Kambri's cheek. After watching her for a second, Esme kissed her forehead and leaned down.

"Goodnight Kambri, I love you." She whispered softly.

I stared at Kambri as she slept. She was unaware of anything going on around her. Someone could come in and take her...or worse and she wouldn't even know what had happen. What if the moment I took my eyes off her ....what if something horrible happen? What if...oh stop it Emmett! You're acting like Edward! Bella lived through her clumsy life just fine before Edward came along. The only real danger to her came after she met him! Kambri can take care of herself!

"Emmett...are you coming?" Esme's voice wrecked my train of thought.

I shook the thoughts out of my head and followed her into the hallway.

"What's wrong, Emmett? Why were you looking at her like that?" Esme asked, concerned.

"Oh...I was just having a moment...I'm just worried about her now." I shrugged.

"Worried about her? Is something wrong? Is she sick? Carlisle can check on her if he needs to!"

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" I laughed, "I guess I'm just a little over protective..."

Esme smiled, "You've always been that way."

But now it was different...sure I was over protective of Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie...but it was differnt some how. I was sure how...but it was.

"Well, I'm going to finish packing."

"Okay, good night." I smiled, hugging her.

****

KPOV

I grabbed my back pack as the door opened, Esme and Carlisle stood smiling.

"Oh, hey!" I smiled.

"Good Morning Kambri." Esme smiled, walking closer.

She held a small box in her hand. I wondered what it was.

"We just wanted to give you this,everyone in our family has one."

Esme slowly opened the box and held it out ot me. Inside was a small ring with a picture engraved on it. I stared, It was gorgeous.

"It's the Cullen Crest. It's like the boys wrist bands and Esme's braclet and Alice's necklace. We wanted you to have one so we had it made for you." Carlisle smiled as I took it from the box.

"It's gorgeous! I love it!" I slid it onto my finger and stared at it.

I couldn't believe they had done this! I was officially part of their family. This was amazing. I couldn't speak.,,,I guess I was speachless...

"We wanted you to know how much we love you, even though you've been here a short time." Esme beamed.

"Thank you." I said.

"KAMBRI! LET'S GO!" Emmett's voice boomed from down stairs.

I'm almost positive I heard the frames and trinkets on the wall shake.

"I better go." I said, hugging both of them, and heading down the stairs.

Emmett stood holding my jacket as we headed to the garage. I followed him down to the end where a truck was parked.

"Um, aren't we taking the jeep?" I asked, pointing back to it.

"No, we're taking this. It's really icy and the jeep is meant for off roading, not ice. This truck on the other hand is ice safe!" Emmett laughed, getting in.

For once I could get into it by myself and did so. I sat quietly stairing at the ring on the way to the school.

"You like it?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, it's awesome. I love it!" I smiled.

"It was Alice's idea. She's smart like wanted you to feel at home."

"Well she did an awesome job."

I looked up at Emmett as he drove. Every now and then he'd look back at me and smile. I loved him smile. His dimples were the cutest thing about him.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?" He asked, laughing.

"I don't know." I shrugged, looking out the foggy window.

He just smiled and watched the road.

"So Christmas is coming up, what do you want?" I asked.

"What?"

"Christmas! You do celebrate Christmas right?"

"Well of course! But...I hadn't really given it much thought. And because it's your first christmas with us, I'm pretty sure you're off the hook on buying the others presents!" Emmett smirked.

"No! I love giving people presents!" I responded, "I saw this really cute dress I want to get for Alice! I hear she really likes to get dressed up!"

"Oh she she does! And she'll do the same to you if you're not careful!"

I laughed. It wouldn't bother me if Alice dressed me up. I actually liked getting all prettied up every once in awhile.

"Like next week for Carlisle's hospital Christmas party. We go every year. She'll probably put you in fancy dress and heels."

"Well I migh have to let her do my hair to!" I grinned.

"Oh no, not another one!" Emmett groaned. "Just kidding..."

He winked at me as we pulled up at the school, I grabbed my backpack and hugged him.

"I'll pick you up this afternoon." He said as I stepped out.

"We'll see about that." I laughed, closing the door.

I turned to see everyones eyes on me. My eyes searched the parking lot for Tammy. She was on the far side of the parking lot talking to another girl. I made my way to them as fast as I could with out falling.

"Tammy!" I called.

She looked up and waved. I felt a wave of reliefe as I reached them . The other girl had short straight black hair that came down to her chin. She was about 4 inches taller than me, and a few inches taller than Tammy.

"Kambri, this is Liz Whitlock! Her dad just transfered to work at the hosptial." Tammy smiled. " Liz, this is Kambri Cullen, Dr. Cullen's daughter."

"Hi, nice to meet you!" I waived.

"Hi, same here! I've heard a lot about your dad! He's one of the best!" :Liz smiled.

"Was that Emmett that dropped you off?" Tammy asked, excitedly.

"Um, yeah!" I nodded.

"Oh my God! His brother Edward is gorgeous! He married Cheif Swan's daughter right?" Tammy questioned.

"Yeah...they had a little girl named Renesmee."

"You'll get to meet them at the Christmas party!"

"Oh, sounds fun!" Liz nodded.

The bell ran off in the distance.

"I guess that means class!" I sighed.

"Well, we dont' have any classes with Liz, but we'll meet for lunch!" Tammy said as we made our way to class.

"Um, yeah, sure." I nodded.

The day seemed to drag on as I became more and more hungry. I had skipped breakfast and my stomach was beginning to growl. Finally the bell for lunch rang and I made my way to the cafeteria.

Tammy and Liz were already at a table when I got there. I sat across from them where a tray of food had been placed.

"I got you some of everthing." Tammy said.

"Thanks, I'm starving!" I responded, eyeing to food.

I took a bite of celery as a group of girls passed.

"She's obviously a Cullen. That's the same table her brothers and sisters sat at while they were here." One of them said.

"She's just like them, look at her. She's weird." Another chimed in.

I leaned forward so my hair would cover my face as it burned red. Tammy and Liz looked at the girls, glaring. I bit my lip, trying to distract myself for murdering them all. I had the vision in my head of ripping their heads off.

"Just ignore them, they're stupid." Liz said, turning back to me.

"Yeah, you're not weird, you're just not like them and that's a good thing!" Tammy reasurred me.

"No, you're not weird at all!" Liz agreed.

"Thank's guys." I said, softly.

"No problem, do you need another ride home today?"

"No, Emmett said he'd be here for sure." I shook my head.

Sure enough when the final bell rang, Emmett was waiting. I waved bye to Tammy and Liz as they continued to her car.

"New friend?"

"Yeah, her name's Liz Whitlock. Her dad works with Carlisle."

"Whitlock?" Emmett almost yelled, surprised.

"Yeah, why?"

"That's Jasper's last name..." Emmett thought for a moment.

"Jasper's last name is Hale..." I corrected him.

"No, tha'ts Rosalie's last name. Jasper's is Whitlock." Emmett shook his head.

"Rosalie? Who? I'm seriously lost? What are you talking about?"

Emmett sped off down the street on his way to our house. I was extremely confused. Who was Rosalie? And why would Jasper have her last name? We arrived at the house and Emmett almost tore the door of the hinges trying to get to Jasper.

"JASPER!" Emmett yelled.

I ran to catch up with him. He opened the door to Jasper and Alice's room and entered with out looking.

"Emmett!" Alice screamed.

"You're both clothed, it's fine! You!" He pointed to Jasper.

Jasper raised an eyebrow, lookig at Emmett as if he were crazy. And at this point I wouldn't have doubted him.

"What?" Jasper asked, slightly annoyed.

"You said you had a sister! What was her name?"

"What? Why are you asking me this? Who cares!" Jasper responded, rolling his eyes.

"What as her name?"

"SHE DIED EMMETT! WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE THIS?!?!?" Jasper glared, angrily.

"What as her name?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett, you know he doesn't like to talk about it! Please stop!" Alice almost begged.

"Eliza, her name was Eliza! Can you leave it alone now?!?!?!" Jasper said, visibly upset.

"Did she go by Liz at all?" Emmett pushed for more information.

"You think that Liz is related to Jasper? They look nothing alike!" I shook my head.

"Liz? Who is Liz?" Alice raised an eyebrow.

"She's a new girl at school. Her name is Liz Whitlock...her moved here so her dad could work with Carlisle." I shrugged.

"Liz died in 1890. I watched her die!" Jasper growled.

I felt a wave of rage and anger as Jasper walked closer to Emmett.

"Drop it. It's a coincidence. My sister died. Leave it alone now." He said lowly.

"Okay..." Emmett nodded. "I'm sorry."

Jasper nodded and Emmett grabbed my arm as he turned to leave. I looked back as Alice held Jasper. Emmett dragged me down the stairs and into the living room.

"I still don't think I'm wrong." Emmett sighed, falling onto the couch.

He lay there for a moment and looked at me.

"I'm sorry." He smiled.

"It's okay. I was confused the entire time. You said 'Rosalie'...who's she?" I asked.

Emmett's smile faded quickly. It was as if he was upset now.

"My ex-wife." He said, softly.

"Oh..."

He had been married. I wasn't sure how to process that. I sat in an oversized chair and thought for a moment.

"She left me about 10 months ago. I haven't heard from her since." He said, crossing his arms and looking away. "I guess she wsn't happy.'

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said.

"It's okay, I'm fine. I'm ready to move on." He said softly.

***********************************************************************************************************

**A/N: OH THE EXCITMENT! :p I'M STILL NOT SURE WHERE THE JASPER/LIZ THING IS GOING BUT I'M DETEREMINED TO MAKE IT WORK FOR MY LIZZIEBEAR! ANY SUGGESTIONS? I'M OPEN FOR IDEAS! :D AND I'M SKIPPING THE SONG PART UNTIL KAMBRI AND EMMETT'S RELATIONSHIP PROGRESSES. **

**THANK YOU : JOYMICHELLE, imgettingmarried2edwardcullen,SWEETYPIE15, .., IAMROSALIEHALE,MIKO-VALKOV,SUPERDANI, AND KATHRYNLATISHA FOR YOUR REVIEWS!!!! THEY MEAN A LOT!!!**


	5. Um, What Just Happen?

"Here's the number where we'll be staying, try not to destroy the house  
Emmett!" Esme said, eyeing him. "Look after each other and be good."

"Don't worry, the only one who was susceptible to danger is a vampire  
now!" Emmett smirked, glancing towards Bella.

Bella scowled in response.

"We must get going, now." Carlisle said, picking up his bag.

Jasper took Esme's and headed for the garage. Esme stepped forward and  
hugged me.

"Call us if you need us!" she said, softly.

"I will."

She said her goodbyes to the rest of the family, then disappeared to the  
garage.

"Looks like you're alone with us now!" Emmett grinned.

"Oh...I'm trembling." I raised an eyebrow.

"And you should be, Alice is taking you shopping!"

"And?"

"Dress shopping!"

"And?" I smirked.

"Please please please don't tell me you're okay with that!"

"As long as its not frilly and ruffled I'll live!"

Emmett scowled, "Why must all the Cullen women be girly girls?"

"Im far from a girly girl, Emmett!" I responded.

It was true, I wasn't into make-up or having curly hair, but on some  
occasions it was nice! Suddenly the house shook as a clap of thunder  
rolled across the dimming sky. I looked at the pictures on the walls as  
they shook.  
I hated thunder storms! They made me nervous for some reason.

"You okay, Kam?" Emmett asked.

"Oh...yeah..." I flinched as another clap rumbled outside.

"Are you....?" Emmett smirked.

"No! I am not afraid of thunder!" I glared.

"Ohhhhh! Kambri's afraid of thunder!!!!"

"Shut up Emmett!"

"Awww! That's so cute!"

"I'm going to kick your ass!"

"I'd like to see you try!"

"If Nessie can do it, I shouldn't have a problem!" I smirked.

"For the last time, I let her win!"

"Oh yeah? You look like a whimpy whimp!"

He raised an eyebrow, "Whimpy whimp?"

"Yes..." I nodded.

"Oh it's on like donkey kong!"

"On like donkey kong?" I laughed.

"Yeah! Now lets do this!" he smirked.

I shrugged and ran towards Emmett, slamming into him.  
He didn't budge.

"Nice try!" He laughed.

I kicked his shin. Nothing. He didn't even flinch.

"You're not doing to hot, doll." He grinned. (The most adorable grin  
yet, I'll have you know!)

I glared and headed towards the stairs. I found myself on my back on the  
floor within seconds.

"You're no fun to wrestle with!" Emmett laughed, pinning my hands to the  
carpet and sitting on me.

"I was giving up and going away!" I responded, nonchalantly.

"Never turn your back on a vampire!" He grinned.

I stared up into his amber eyes as he looked back into mine. It was as  
if he were looking for something inside me. A soul perhaps? I began to  
get nervous when he didn't move or look away. His lips twitched as he  
smiled weakly, leaning towards me. I inhaled sharply and didn't dare  
exhale. His cool lips pressed against mine. For a second my heart  
skipped a few beats, my stomach filled with butterflies and I didn't  
know what to think. He ran his tongue across my lips and I parted them,  
giving him the access he was seeking. His tongue was just as cold as the  
rest of him as it grazed mine. By now my head was spinning and I was  
just going with it.

"Emmett Cullen, what are you doing?" Alice's voice almost yelled.

Emmett pulled away quickly and looked in the direction of his sister. My  
face grew red with embarrassment and I wished I could disappear.

"Wrestling! What...what does it look like?" Emmett stammered, clearly  
trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Not wrestling! That's for sure!" Jasper smirked.

I looked back up to Emmett, as his jaw dropped. He looked extremely hurt  
at the suggestion. I caught a hint of anger as he pulled his hands from  
mine.

"I would never hurt a lady!" Emmett growled.

"We know!" Edward came out of no where and stood between the two.

"I don't know that I can take all this hostility!" I said, getting to my  
feet. "Now you two kiss and make up!"

Edward scowled at Emmett, "Quit! Neither of you meant any harm to each  
other! Now do as Kambri says and make up!"

Jasper step forward and held out his hand. Emmett looked at it and  
thought for a second. Finally he extended his own and accepted.

*EPOV*

What was I thinking kissing Kambri? Did I like her? Of course I did...I  
kissed her. I wouldn't have done that for no reason! There had to be  
something behind it! Alice! I could talk to Alice! Unfortunately she had  
kidnapped Kambri and was holding her hostage at some fancy dress shop. I  
guess I would have to wait...

Kambri was pretty. She had long dark brown hair...almost black actually.  
Her eyes were the perfect shade of hazel...and her glasses...she looked  
adorable when she wore he glasses. I couldn't stop obsessing over the  
kiss! Her lips were extremely soft and smooth. They were perfect for  
kissing!

Why couldn't I stop thinking about Kambri...was it wrong? She is my  
adopted sister...no blood line though...I guess it could be okay...I  
mean nothing illegal.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone pounding on my bedroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"Jas, now let me in!"

"Its open!" I responded, not moving from my spot.

The door crept open and Jasper came and joined me on my couch. He looked  
at me smiling.

"So you gonna tell me what that was about?"

"What do you mean?"

"We caught you making out with Kambri! There had to have been some sort  
of reason for that?"

"That's what I've been trying to figure out! Do I like her? I feel like  
I'm 17 and in High School again!"

"Well I've noticed that you two are spending a lot of time together.  
Maybe you just really compatible personalities!"

"She does have a nice personality. She cares about someone other than  
herself, which is nice."

"I think I know why you might like her!"

"And why is that?"

"She's not Rosalie."

Rosalie... I hadn't thought of her in awhile...maybe it was a good  
thing.

"I would go with your feelings and see what happens..."


	6. Make a move

I toyed with a vine as I leaned on a tree I had found as I wondered  
through the forest...if you could call it that. Emmett had...kissed me.  
That was strange. I had never really thought of him as a brother. Jasper  
and Edward had always seemed brotherly...but not Emmett...

The sky above me rumbled as thunder echoed through the trees. I sunk  
down and sat at the base of the one I had been leaning against. I  
thought more about what had just happen. Did I really like Emmett? I  
hadn't really ever paid much attention to boys, so I wasn't sure what I  
was feeling...ironic for someone like me who deals with emotion and  
feeling everyday.

Suddenly I felt like I wasn't alone. I jumped up quickly and looked  
around. No one...I turned back to sit down and ran into something hard.  
I jumped back quickly, terrified. I felt a calming sensation and  
realized it was Jasper. I breathed a sigh of relief as he smirked.

"What do you think you're doing little miss?" He asked.

"I like to...I like to walk ...and think." I shrugged.

"In the woods?" Jas raised an eyebrow.

"It doesn't matter where." I laughed.

"Yes, well I wouldn't recommend wandering around in the woods alone."

"I'm a big girl Jasper." I reminded him.

"That may be true, but you're still vulnerable to other predators." He said, leaning against a tree.

"Well we can't have me being eaten by a rogue vampire...oh wait..." I smirked, refering to him.

"I haven't eaten anyone important." Jasper shrugged.

I laughed as the sky rumbled again. My heart rate picked up and Jasper noticed.

"Let's get you home before you ever yourself electricuted." He smiled, taking my hand.

I ran with him as raindrops began to crash down around us. By the time we reached the house we were both soaked from head to toe. He opened the door and we entered the living room. Emmett and Alice were sitting watching some shark documentary.

"I wanna wrestle a shark." Emmett said, not looking away from the screen.

"I'm sure it wouldn't stand a chance." Alice responded, sarcastically looking towards us. "OH MY GOD!"

Emmett quickly turned and his eyes got wider.

"What did you do to her?" He said, grabbing a blanket and throwing it around me.

"Hey, she wandered out there alone! I just brought her back!" Jasper protested.

"It's true...I did go out into the deep dark scary woods alone." I shrugged.

"Oh Kambri! Let's get you into some dry clothes." Alice led me upstairs.

I followed her into my room. She grabbed a towel handed it to me as she went through my clothes trying to find something warm. I dried my hair as she sat down next to me.

"So you want some food? I've learned to cook since Nessie came along." She asked.

"Um...maybe just some hot chocolate." I smiled.

"Alrighty, get dressed and I'll bring it up!"

And with that she disappeared. I quickly pulled off my soaked Converse and socks. My jeans clung to my body as I tried to remove them. I replaced them with dry pajama bottoms and then changed shirts. I brushed my hair and started to get into bed when there was a knock at the door. I just wanted be alone and sleep, who could it be?

"Yeah?" I asked, slightly bothered.

"Hey, can I come in?" Emmett asked.

I inhaled sharply and felt myself growing nervous.

"Um...uh...yeah...uh...yes, of course!" I responded, not moving.

The door opened and Emmett entered. I couldn't help but smile. He looked  
adorable in his red plaid pajama pants and white shirt.

"Oh, were you busy?" He asked, seeing me trying to get into my bed.

"Uh...no..." I shook my head.

"Oh, cool, I kind of wanted to talk to you about earlier."

Earlier. Like the kiss? He wanted to talk about that? I knew this was  
coming. He was going to say it meant nothing, and he didn't mean to make  
me think it was more than it was and...

"I like you...a lot..."

But you can't see me like that because I'm supposed to be your sister  
and...

"And I would like to take you on a date."

Or I could be completely wrong. He could have feelings for me. Would  
that be weird? Dating my stepbrother? What would people say? Oh my!  
What if its not right? What if Carlisle and Emse don't approve! What if  
everyone frowned upon us!

"Wow...this is awkward..." Emmett said.

I shook my head and came back from my thoughts.

"Oh! Sorry! Um..."

"Yeah I understand why you would say no..."

"I never said no!" I laughed.

"Oh..." I smirked a little. "So yes then!"

"You don't think Esme and Carlisle will think its weird?"

"I think they'll be happy if we're happy." Emmett said, leaning close.

I wasn't looking at him. I was to nervous. He touched my face gentley. My eyes slowly traveled to meet his. We staired for a moment.

"I like you too..." I said softly.

"I know." He nodded, coming even closer.

He pressed his soft lips against mine. I inhaled sharply and parted my lips to kiss him back. Suddenly Emmett pulled away as the door opened and Alice entered carrying a mug of hot chocolate. I smiled, innocently. She glared at Emmett as she set it down next to me and left with out a word. Emmett turned back to me and laughed gently.

"She always has to ruin our moment." He said softly.

A/N: Now I will start with the songs that show what Kambri and Emmett are feeling for each other! :)

Kambri- "Crush" - David Archaueta (Kinda lame...but I like that song!)

Emmett- "Tongue Tied" - Faber Drive


End file.
